custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toatapio Nuva
HT Comics Hi Tapio! I see you sometimes on BZP. Hey I was wondering, I saw your HT Comics article, and it suggests there will be more comics. I was wondering if I could help. To tell you the truth, ToaTapio Nuva's Comics is what inspired me to make comics, and that produced 6 different series of successful comics. Anything you need done? I'm good with custom sprites and animation. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] The Archlord's Troop Answering Wow, this came fast... what's your username on Bzpower? Well, the HT Comics is an article where I was supposed to put links into past comics that were related to the story... I've done a few of them. Now the article has only got Toatapio Nuva's comics, however. Helping... well, if you want to make comics of my storyline, it's okay, and you could put it into the HT Comics article. Be sure to put that you're the maker of them if you do so! Here's my story, basically. Storyline If you decide to make comics for me, thank you very much! I can send you a spritesheet if you need one... --Toatapio Nuva 06:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Join? Archlord here. All I've got is this- Questions? [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 23:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Re:How do you...? It's actually quite simple. You just go to the history for that page and click on 'undo' for the person that made the edit, and it will turn the page back to what is was before that edit. -Toa Kuhrii Avohkii Rollback Hello Toatapio, I have decided to make you a rollback for your help in cleaning up Atukamlitib's mess. Now that you are a rollback, instead of hitting the undo button in the history of a page, you can click the rollback button. This will automatically revert the page to a previous edit, without the trouble of waiting for the edit box to load and clicking save etc. If you need any more info, go here. I will also add the Rollback Wikicon to your user page after sending you this message. Sincerely, [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 15:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) daniel.c.c.s comics for my fourth comic, i wanna do some house stealing in comic land, can i use kahu street 3, have your guys come in, and then have a fight where you win and i move on to a nearby place? Daniel.c.c. 21:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Answering... Well, what time does that happen in the story? Because currently, my characters have moved out of Kahu Street, back to Bio-Land. The current inhabitants of the house are Ura and Ran with their three children. --Toatapio Nuva 05:11, 18 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Board Meeting You are a major contributor here, so there is no question if I should let you help out with this Meeting. If you could suggest another time, I'll check it then?http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Um... That wouldn't really work,because you still have to enter a timezone for the countdown. Maybe I could use UTC though.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 23:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Nope,it seems UTC would render me unable to join too. I'll just set it to EST then.Nevermind, I forgot that the timer requires army time input, so UTC will work.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 23:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) MoC Themes Hey Tapio, I was thinking that once I get a nice number of MoC themes, we could allow the users to vote for the theme for the next month? What do you think? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind that would be too much work. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 21:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest What judges are left to vote on the current contest? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 06:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :So would that reset the current votes? Also, is it front page's top users or sidebar's top users? Either way, it sounds good to me.OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 06:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 06:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Bzpower Official Topic Righty, #Great, can't wait to see it! (if the forum leader approves, of course) #Thats no problem, I can understand that. #I voted :) Can't wait for the next one http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I enter my MoC known as "Xenox", next month in the MoC Contest.I'll get a better picture of him. Makuta Kaper 1:34 pm, January 13, 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest idea How does having it alternate between a themed contest and a contest where all MoCs can be entered sound? Also, judges are allowed to oppose once and support once is that right? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Also, how about the next month's theme be Makuta? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 20:18, 13 January 2009 (UTC) 1Q Would you like Tonga in my Makuta Missions series? 10:03 am, January 24, 2009 (UTC) New HT Articles Hey Tapio, can I make articles for things in your comics and movie that don't have some? I will take screenshots and fill the article with as much information as I can. What should I put for categories? Just Category:HT Adventures? Assistance? Hey Tapio, you're a rollback right? Can you revert all edits by 96.48.201.87? He deleted all my info about Tahu, all your edit about Tahu, and put canonical info! He got rid of the infobox and made the article the absolute opposite of what a good article is! :Should be fixed now. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 01:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Osmiu. And about the move, I have no idea. Next time I catch him on IRC I'll ask him. aino's blog just a suggestion for a good climax/turn around in the spiders of doom thing, in my stories, which take place in a specific reality, there are many toa of teh southern continent. since there is no mention of teh southern continent in your story line, it cna be decided that it'll be the same in the reality of your story. therefore it is an excellent spot to go for assistance. Daniel.c.c. 21:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) also, i made another post a lil while ago and was hoping for a quick response but my brothers computer isnt working right now so i cant make comics anyway but please respond when you can thank you. this one- ( daniel.c.c.s comics for my fourth comic, i wanna do some house stealing in comic land, can i use kahu street 3, have your guys come in, and then have a fight where you win and i move on to a nearby place? Daniel.c.c. 21:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC)) comic letters hey,toatapio nuva,how do you make your comics?i'm pretty sure you would use widows paint.do you use paint?and how do you make the perfect sized letters in your comics?--Bionicledude 01:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) comic letters two thanx!!!!!--Bionicledude 18:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) daniel.c.c.'s comics afte i make some of the comic ill run it by you for you to insert your characters because you would make them best Daniel.c.c. 20:34, 5 March 2009 (UTC) That Devious Club Will you please join my That Devious Club??? You would help improve it alot. Its about making custombionicles better and helping other users make great MoCs. jitt thanks hey,thanks alot for helping me figure out how to make character infoboxes.on jitt's page you put a infobox when i was a really new member.thanks. how hey, how do u take the images from sprite maker and put them in the panels? i already know how to save them and put them on paint. MNOG stuff How do you make those MNOG style images? --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 00:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Antony13 Yeah, how do you do those MNOLG figures. They're so cool! Antony13 03:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) TDG How do make th MNOLG figures? THEY ARE SOOOO COOL!!! --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC)! Ids5621 Hey, Ids here. Im just asking what that devilguy asked. HOW DO YOU GET MNOLG IMAGES!!!!!! thanks thanks for the kit!!! THANKS!!! thankls for the kit from me too!!! --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 05:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC)! Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? Warp Darkmatter Did you make that article? Re Re:Warp Darkmatter Yes, that's why I asked you. And on the Characters page, your article link says- A shapeshifter, and so does his. Hi. Hi.It's been a while... So why weren't you on those last couple of months? hi how do u become an admin? I swear battle for leadership was nomiated for best story after nominations had ended? Mask of Reality Hey man, Can I use the Mask of Reality, and say that it is another version from an alternate universe or something?